Bona Fide Ardour
by Shanie-Bear
Summary: Bona Fide Adour, literally means Genuine Passion. I'm not really focusing on a particular character, but trying to include all in the story and in their own way are all involved with different storylines of their own. Enjoy!
1. Closed Minds

**Bona Fide Ardour**

An All Saints Fan Fiction by Shan

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, hold copyright to or claim to have any association with the making/production/writing of the show, _All Saints _

Channel 7 Australia and its related companies own the show's products copyright, film and all other indicia involved with the making and producing of this TV series. Fan fiction is for personal use and for that only, and I claim no rights to the show itself. Thankyou.

**Author's notes: **This fan fiction has no central focus of character, I'm trying to include all while also having their own little dramas for themselves. The title "Bona Fide Ardour" means _Genuine Passion_. I should probably mention, in this version of scenario: Charlotte never slept with Jack, is not pregnant, and Nelson has only just stepped down from the N.U.M position, letting Terri take the job. Terri and Jack's relationship is the same as in the series, they broke up the same way, except he never went home with Charlotte in my version -- thus the current dilemma facing them in the series, isn't happening in this one. It is set just around Christmas time as well so expect a few seasonal surprises that come in later. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

**Closed Minds**

Her delicate hand caressed the smooth, mahogany timber of the chair as her fingertips glided across the fine champagne glass in her other, the deep red wine, only half full now as she sat with her bare feet on the rocking chair, her knees pulled up to her body. Elegantly she moved her hand from the arm of the chair to her forehead, brushing the incandescent locks from her face. Her hair was almost shoulder-length and although a stunning dark brunette, it had a tinge of the blackest red.

Her eyes shone in a beautiful crystal blue as if the sun and moon themselves had merged to shape a new form in her eyes.

The chair was in front of the window, letting all of evening's sun warm her olive-skinned body and thawed her tired mind. She hadn't slept well the night before. Escapes of memory reminded her of last nights nightmare and flashes of images made her shiver – some things need to be forgotten in order to move on.

Putting down the now empty glass, a sigh escaped her lips. It had been a long day. In fact, she couldn't remember a time lately when most days hadn't ended like this: in a glass of wine, deep in thought, drowning yesterdays and the present sorrows of her mind. She couldn't help thinking that perhaps she analysed things too much…but it couldn't be helped.

Deep in thought and memory, she nearly didn't hear the phone ring in her room. Her mind snapped, and she almost jumped out of her late husband's rocking chair to get to it, as it went to the message bank.

_"Uhh, hey, Terri, it's Nelson. Sorry to bother you, when you get this I was just wondering – "_

He was cut-off as Terri picked up the phone, fumbling as she did.

_"Sorry, I –uhh, didn't hear the phone,"_ She said with a smile_, "What is it?"_

_"Oh, hi Terri. Umm, look, I wasn't interrupting anything –"_ Nelson asked apologetically.

_"Oh! No – no you weren't"_ She reassured,_ "I was just thinking"_

_"You must have been thinking pretty hard then, you let it ring about fifteen times,"_ Nelson said with inquisitive amusement. Terri smiled and laughed in a cute sort of tone, as the smile lingered in the corner of her mouth. Hearing the adorable laugh, Nelson smiled too.

_"I'm sorry, I was just lost in my own world for a moment there"_ Terri replied finally yet with a vagueness about it. Nelson laughed at this.

_"Well, you reckon you could come to work and get lost over here?"_ He said with that same goofy smile that he always had when talking to Terri. Understanding, Terri frantically looked at her watch. 5:47 pm. _"Oh, oh – sorry!_" She exclaimed, realising that she was at least fifteen minutes late to her shift, _" I'll be over there in just a sec"_ she added, brushing hair back from her face. Nelson chuckled a little.

_"Take your time, were only short-staffed, overworked, underpaid with a few hundred patients coming in daily. No need to rush."_ He said teasing sarcastically. Smiling, Terri replied, _"I bet you bullied all the kids at school too"_

He smiled, stumbling some of his words _"Hey, it was a good source of income, maybe you should give it a go sometime"_

Laughing, Terri held the phone to her ear as she pulled her shirt off and threw it on her bed, baring her torso; her black-laced bra only complemented her already well-toned body. She grabbed her uniform shirt from her wardrobe and put it on over the top. _"What's all the noise?"_ Nelson asked, still on the other line in the office.

_"What? Oh! I'm just getting dressed for work – so you wanna go?"_ She replied, stopping to adjust the phone. Nelson smiled deviously _"Is no an option?"_

Terri put her hands on her hips with an exasperated sigh. _"Maybe, but answering yes would be better for your own safety, Nelson."_

Smiling at her tenacity, Nelson decided he'd pushed her enough for today.

_"Yeah, all right. Umm, I'll let you go then. I'll cover for you till you get here."_ He said letting himself off gently, then adding _"Be careful, Frank's on the prowl"_

_"Why – what's happened now?"_

Nelson breathed in deeply before speaking._ "Well…you'll see when you get here."_ Nelson said, leaving Terri confused but intrigued.

_"Uhh- okay, I'll be there soon."_

_"Yeah"_

_"Okay, bye"_

_"Yeah, See you later."_

He said slowly hanging up the phone on Frank's desk.

Nelson rubbed his hands over his unshaven face in an attempt to wake him up properly. It didn't work. Yawning, he got up from Frank's desk and moved towards the door before a particular photo on Terri's desk caught his attention – the wedding photo with her and Mitch. He looked at it with what looked like sympathy in his dark eyes, as he clung onto the door with one hand and the other rested loosely oh his hip.

He breathed in and then exhaled heavily, in, and then out. He looked at how happy she looked, and how beautiful. And for one split second he wished that Mitch had never of come back into her life – a selfish thought, yes, but one with meaning. He knew he could never be able to make her feel that same way. Yet in a strange way he understood why she couldn't be with him, but on the other – how cruel is it to love someone with passion and knowing full well they will never share that passion with you.

But on the bright side, he'd just had his first 'semi-nude-phone call' from her. An upside to her trusting him, he thought tilting his head slightly to the side in amusement. He stood there with a grin on his face thinking about what she might have been wearing…

_…I always thought black was her colour, maybe…_

_"Hey Nelson, we have a –"_ Jess exclaimed bursting through the door before stopping mid-sentence, _"What are you smiling about so early in the morning?"_ She continued, wierded out by his smiley-appearance.

Nervously, Nelson made an excuse _"Uhhh—oh, um – I was just thinking about something Von said earlier."_

_…Not the best lie but it would do…_

An odd, 'one-eyebrow-raised-look' appeared on Jess's face, she eyed him as though she'd just caught him smuggling baby pandas into the N.U.M's office.

_"What?"_ Nelson said with one arm nervously behind his neck and the other hanging loosely.

_"No-one else can be happy in this place with Frank around, so don't go around making everyone else jealous."_ Jess replied shaking the look from her face with her usual annoyed tone and a crease just above her forehead that she got every time she plastered that "whatever" look on her face.

_"You…wanted something?"_ Nelson said folding his hand out in front of him in a gesture, trying to change the subject.

_"Oh! Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that we've been put on alert forthree victims involved in an MVA that are on their way down here, last I heard they'd be in the E.D in a about – "_ She stopped and looked at her wrist watch, _"25—30 minutes?"_

_"Thanks for letting me know"_

_"It's what I'm payed for"_ She said with her eyes on her clipboard

_"Is that all?"_

_"Umm—yeah –you all right? You seem a little out of it today"_ She looked concerned

_"Yeah –uh, yeah…I'm fine."_ He said shaking off her question,_ "Just tired"_

She reluctantly backed away from her curiosity and decided to let him be.

_"Okay, well I'm on duty in triage, Dan's covering for me so I should get back there and stop him from doing anything stupid."_ She said with a weak smile,_ "You should try and get some rest – you look like crap,"_ She said with a grimace as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

_"Thanks…"_ He replied with a hollow tone, opening the door again. Immediately the hush quietness of the office was bombarded with noise and clutter, people talking and rushing about. With a sigh, he reluctantly stepped out into the madness – ready to face 'Cranky-Frank' and the never-ending chaos that is the Emergency Department…

* * *

Well there's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it - the other chapters are on their way:) Shan 


	2. Where the Penalty Lies

_An All Saints Fan Fiction by Xroix_

**Chapter 2**

**Where the Penalty Lies**

The Emergency Departments doors flew open with a loud rustle of noise. Leaning over the patient's torso, Mac was doing chest compressions on the young male with a rapid but even rhythm. The expression on his face was exhaustion; he had been doing CPR the entire way to All Saints Western General.  
Rushing to the MVA victim, Frank helped them wheel him in, his strong-arm holding the front of the bed and Vincent on the other side, Jess followed almost systematically.

"_What have we got?"_ Frank said abruptly, looking at the massive gash and burns to the man's torso, his clothes stained red in blood and there was a gaping hole where his lower abdomen previously was. Vincent kept a firm and even pressure on the wound to prevent further blood loss on the way to theatre.  
Mac answered. _"MVA in an intersection, we have two others on the way – this one's done himself the worst though"_ He replied between compressions.  
Cate gave all the details, _"Mark Saunders, 29; second to third degree burns to roughly 25 percent of abdo area, he is hypotensive and in hypovolemic shock due to blood loss. The laceration is very deep, and approximately five inches long. He was conscious for a short time but went into shock on the way here and lapsed."  
"Is there anything this guy hasn't got?"_ Frank commented dryly.  
Jess put another blanket over his legs to keep him warm and avoid his hypovolemic shock resulting in hypothermia.

"_This guy's in severe shock, he's lost at least one fifth of blood volume,"_ Jess acknowledged, _"Do you want me to administer Dopamine to increase cardiac output and blood pressure?"  
"No, we'll need to attend to his abdo trauma first – to stop the blood flow, he can't afford to lose anymore."_ Vincent stated, _"We'll need plenty of O Neg on stand-by, we've got to do this fast, then we can focus on increasing his BP and fluid volume without any problems."_ He looked up and in crucial tone he added, "_It would be aimless to treat his hypotension or transfuse any blood now, he'd only lose it."_ He explained.  
Jess nodded understandingly, quietly admiring his skills and quick thinking.

"_How'd he get this extent of damage from a car accident anyway?"_ She exclaimed.  
_"Hard to say, he wasn't involved in the actual MVA,"_ Cate answered, _"He was treating the ones that were injured – there was a gas leak in one of the cars – poor bugger got stuck in it when the whole thing went down with a bang" she explained gravely, "– We would of gotten to him sooner but we couldn't get in there until we were given the all clear"  
_This got Franks attention.  
_Why wasn't it detected?"_ Frank said angrily before continuing, his eyes wide and savage,  
_"Don't you know what gas bloody smells like!?"  
_Cate and Mac exchanged glances for a moment, Cate flashed him a disconcerted look.  
Rolling his eyes dramatically, Frank looked infuriated.  
_"…We'll deal with this little problem later! – Vincent?"_ Frank barked, Vincent looked up, "_Notify me when you're done with him in theatre, I want to know about his progress…"_  
he glared at the two ambulance officers with malevolence.  
_"Okay, we'll be a while though"_ Vincent answered as he grimaced at the mess that was the patient's abdomen. Looking at the severe burns, he piped up _"Umm, Frank? We might need a consult from the Burns Unit to take a look at the tissue damage as well – can you arrange that?"  
"Will do"_ Frank replied with a hollow tone as he walked back to the nurses admin station, Jess following, leaving Vincent, Cate and Mac to get him to surgery as they rushed to the elevators, every second counting.

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**_

At the Nurse's Admin Station:

She moved her dark fringe back from her eyes as she fiddled around with a blue pen, scribbling onto a bit of paper. A frustrated look was plastered on her face – the scribbling became more violent.  
_"Did it do something wrong?"_ Dan said to Jess, who looked to be torturing the pen for something it had done in a prior life.  
_"What?"_ She said, vexed as she looked up.  
_"Did – it – do – something – wrong?"_ He said again, this time more slowly and precise, pointing his eyes to the mutilated pen in her hand, his hands behind his back.  
_"It's not working"_ She said bluntly, throwing it on the desk. He fiddled with his hand behind his back with a grin on his face.  
_"Would Jessie wike a new won?"_ He said imitating a child's voice while looking down at her with big adorable eyes, smiling in amusement.  
_"I suppose"  
"Pick a hand --any hand!"_ he exclaimed in an excited tone, jolting his arms forward.  
Jess just pointed to his left with a jaded expression, leaning her face on her palm.  
Excitedly, Dan produced a blue pen with the hospital logo on it – he held it up to her face in amusement. Smiling, she took it from him. _"Thanks"_ she said, correcting her posture and standing back up straight, before a confused look arose on her face, _"Dan?"  
"Yeah?"_ He answered, shoving the remaining twelve pens in his top pocket.  
_"I thought Frank put a budget restriction on pens"_ She narrowed her eyes, _"so how did you get so many?"  
"I got them… around"_ He dodged the accusation, fiddling with his nametag.  
_"Da-a-a-n-n…."_ Jess started, putting her hand on her hip and turning towards him.  
_"C'mon! Why do you always think the worst of me, Jessie?"_ He whined.  
_"Because with you it's always the worst_"  
_"Is not"_ he retorted, almost child-like.  
_"Yeah, well then tell me – where'd you get them?"_ she challenged, looking into him – her eyes narrowed and her face visibly eager to hear an explanation. Dan started to say something in retaliation, but stopped as quickly as he started, placing his hand back on the desk.  
There was something about the way Jess looked at him that made him know that lying was a big no-no.  
_"I uhhh, got them from Newel's office"_ He answered like a schoolboy, adjusting the myriad of pens hanging from his shirt pocket.  
_"Newel? Are you serious!?"_ She exclaimed  
_"She has them in her office for visitors – advertising, she says, or some crap like that"  
"Dan you can't just take them!"  
"Why not? How many hospital officials and C.E.O's are going to visit and go 'Oh! Hang on a minute; I must grab a hospital pen before I leave! – C'mon Jessie!" _He complained with a beseeching look in his eyes.  
There was a short pause in the conversation before Jess broke the silence.  
_"…Well, okay – maybe"_ She agreed reluctantly, _" – but you know what Newel's like, Dan – even a single missing pen is enough for her to go off her rocker!"_ She said, justifying her stance with a vexed tone. Annoyed, she threw the 'dead' pen into the bin in the corner.  
Dan looked worried. _"So-oooo… How do you think Newel 'd go if there were twenty-four pens missing?"_ He said with a cautious look. Jess just proceeded to hit him with her green folder.

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**_

**Where the Penalty Lies: Part Two**

"_That poor man…. Are the burns really serious?"_ Regina asked Nelson inquisitively, while filing through the mound of work Frank had given her. _"I think they're more concerned with the hole that's been blown through his stomach, Reg"_ Dan interrupted as Nelson went on to continue. A look of confusion arose on Regina's face.  
Nelson smirked, _"He uuh, has a serious laceration to his abdomen, he's lost a lot of blood and is in shock – looks like it's been injured in an explosion of some sort"_ Nelson explained.  
_"A car from what I hear."_ Jess added  
_"Oh gosh, that sounds awful"_ Regina grimaced,  
_"But… how did the car explode – it wasn't –like, one of those terrorist attacks was it?" _

A roar of laughter burst from Dan, Jess and Nelson, as Regina stood there unable to work out what was wrong.  
Dan came up from behind her and patted her on the shoulder,  
_"You're a scream Reg --really"_ He said between laughs before walking out towards Triage.  
Jess smiled at Regina _"I'm not sure terrorists do that sort of thing at small suburban intersections"_ She said almost apologetically, her head tilted to one side,_ "it was a gas leak from what I heard when he came in" _She continued, this time more directed to Nelson, looking up at him with an alarmed look on her face.  
_"Yeah…that's what I heard to"_ He replied, his eyes fixated on some paperwork.  
_"You don't think it was anyone's faul—"  
"I try not to think like that, Jess"_ Nelson replied almost as quickly as she had started, visibly irritated that she would suggest that either Cate or Mac had stuffed up.  
_"Fine. Have it your way…"_ Jess said, throwing her shoulders up dramatically,  
"_But I know what goes on in MVA situations, Nelson, and I know they're trained in this kind of precaution – could you honestly say that if you were there that you wouldn't of checked for gas leaks? Or at least reported smelling gas around!? I mean the poor guy was bleeding into hypovolemic shock and because of a stuff up, no-one could help him!"_ She went on.  
_"Okay, I would have checked for leaks."_ Nelson replied abruptly, _"All I'm saying is, let's not jump to the most obvious conclusion – maybe there is an explanation for it?"_ He said leaning over the desk.

"_It would have to be a bloody good one!"_ Frank said loud and abruptly as he stormed through the office area with a look in his eye that had the capability of sending someone into cardiac arrest.  
_"Frank…"_ Nelson started, knowing that anything he said would be ignored.  
_"I don't wanna hear it Curtis, what the hell sort of training do they put these morons through?"_ he complained, taking his frustrations out on the phone – punching the numbers in so hard that Nelson thought they might scream out in mercy.  
The person on the other line answered.  
_"I wanna a specialist from the Burns Unit to take a look at a patient of mine in E.D"_ Frank demanded,_ "  
Whadaya mean 'can it wait?' – wait for what!? Till my patient decides 'It's okay Doctor, I'll live with my skin melted to my shirt – after all, it was always my favourite"_  
He continued to yell down at the poor soul who had picked up the phone in reception, _"I have a patient who needs to be seen to by a specialist today, not later, not tomorrow, but right now! Do you think you can arrange that?"_ After the receptionist and Frank had exchanged a few more words, he hung up the phone violently.  
Nelson looked at him, obviously annoyed.  
_"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Curtis"_ Frank said with a hollow tone as he walked out.  
Nelson just shook his head and continued to fill out paperwork, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head.

"_Have we uhh, got any word on the E.T.A of these other patients?"_ Nelson asked Jess.  
_"From the M.V.A?"  
"Yeah"_ He said looking over towards her  
_"Should be soon but I can make a few calls—"_  
_"Nah, that's okay. I need you to assist with the patients here – Terri hasn't got here yet and we're short-staffed again"  
"Oh, did she say when she'd be in?"_ Regina asked, butting in, _"It's not like her to be late"  
"That's what worries me"_ Nelson replied with a vacant tone.  
_"The M.V.A probably put everyone in a jam, she's probably just caught in traffic"_ Jess replied simply,  
_"Even Saints have shitty days"_ She added with a more negative tone as she walked past Nelson.  
He turned and eyed her on the way out in a defensive reaction, before being distracted by Regina.

"_How Frank thinks one ward clerk is capable of doing all of this paperwork, I'll never know!"_ Regina said flustered, throwing it on the desk.  
_"Look, why don't you go take a break and I'll cover for you here?"_ Nelson suggested,  
_"Maybe after some time away from Frank, the workload will seem no where near as horrific as dealing with him"_  
A smile lingered on his face.  
_"Really?"_ Regina exclaimed, _"are you sure everything will be okay here without me?"  
_A smile appeared on Nelson's face. _"Yeah, Terri should be here soon anyway"_ Nelson replied, looking at his silver wristwatch: 6:07 pm.

…_She should have been here by now…_

"_All right then, I'll be back in a tic,"_ Regina said before placing her black handbag over her shoulder.  
_"Take your time"_ Nelson replied in a vacant tone.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned slightly, letting an exhausted sigh escape his mouth. With his elbows resting against the desk, he glanced at the clock: 6:12pm.

…_That's it – something has to have happened _

Picking up the phone, he dialled Terri's familiar mobile number as he tapped his fingers across the teal blue desk.  
Dan hurriedly walked up to the nurses' admin station. Seeing Nelson on the phone he hesitated, before whistling his attention. Nelson's eyes peered up from the receiver.  
_"Can't you see I'm on the phone?"  
"Yeah, I can but— "  
"Well is there something weird about my face that you have to stand here in front of it while I'm clearly busy?"_  
He said in an unusually irritated tone of voice.  
_"Uhh, no, I just wanted to ask you a question but if your phone calls important–"  
"She's not answering"_ He said running his fingers through his dark hair, "So now would be a good time to tell me what you want" He said trying to calm his voice down and disregard the headache that had been threatening to become a migraine.  
Thrown off by Nelson's irritated-even-more-than-usual-tone, Dan tried to tiptoe around his foul mood:

"_I was just wondering whether the order of Steri-strips had come in yet – we're running low and I need some for a couple of the walk-ins." _Dan stated.

"_How long until the ones we have run out?" _

"_They'll be gone by night shift"_ He estimated

"_Why didn't anyone say we were running that low?" _

"_It's a busy day, maybe no-one had the time?"_ He suggested, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"_Look,"_ he said holding his hand up, _"I'll tell Terri when she gets in, until then, get Charlotte or Dr. Quade to do some sutures instead – I know it takes longer but it'll have to do"  
"All righty – I'll let everyone know"  
_Satisfied with the answer, Dan went to go off in search of a spare doctor to do the honours, but before leaving he turned around with a devious smile.  
_"You know, now that you mention it,"_ Dan begun, "_There is something weird about your face, Nelson,"_  
He said, unable to keep the smile from beaming on is face.  
_"Piss off, Dan"_

Noticing Nelson was having a shitty sort of day, Dan decided to do what he said.

Trying to turn his attention back to his unanswered phone calls, Nelson hung up and re-dialled.

…_This is ridiculous, why have a mobile phone if you're not going to answer..._

He was thrown out of concentration as the E.D doors flew open again, only this time a look of worry plastered itself on his face: _"Terri? What the hell happened?"_ he exclaimed in horror, throwing the phone down.

As he looked at her blankly, his dark, sorrowful eyes directed at the blood splattered on her shirt…

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**_

_**more to come, hope you like! Xroix xx. **_


	3. Hazed Existence

**Author Notes: **Next scene is in the surgery of Mark Saunders, we will get back to Terri – I assure you. I hope to get across that, as I write, each chapter is emphasised on the main character(s) involved with that chapter, and is written from that characters perspective. Example: first half of chapter one is Terri's perspective; second half is written from Nelson's where as the third chapter here, is written from Vincent's. Which accounts for the distinctive difference of opinion and tone of character. For example: Vincent's dislike for our new character, where as other may see him in a different light to him.

Also, big thanks to reviewers – much appreciated. Feel free for criticism though, I don't give a stuff either way, I like to read feedback of any kind on my work. It helps me see where I'm going wrong and what I'm doing right. I hope you enjoy the third instalment.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ **

_An All Saints Fan Fiction by Xroix_

**Chapter 3**

**Hazed Existence **

The gentle hum of machinery and the rise and fall of noise emulating from them, imitated the familiar sounds of the operating theatre. The patient; Mark Saunders, lay on the table with various machinery all relaying vital statistics to the team of medical staff. His skin was cool and his complexion pallor and clammy. The patient's lips had a slight blue taint to them as the nurses tried to keep him as warm as possible.

"_His BP is down, Doctor; 83 over 50" _one of the nurses explained,

"_And steadily dropping"_ the other added, keeping a constant eye on his stats while waiting for instruction from the surgeon.

"_I'm aware of that,"_ Vincent replied _"As soon as we've explored the abdominal cavity and made sure everything is in tact we can close up and get him out of here" _He said happily to the nurse standing next to him, his mask muffling the deep clarity in his voice.

Vincent moved the instruments around the young patient's body carefully, looking for any significant internal injuries or debris.

_"I need some more suction,"_ he stated, his concentration showing. 

Systematically, the nurses set about siphoning the red fluid from the surgeon's view.

_"Looks like the large intestine has been perforated – must have been some explosion"_

Dr. Redfield explained, observing Vincent's skills; his voice steady, before piping up again, _"You did hear didn't you?" _his jade eyes reflecting against the glasses, "_Apparently a couple of incompetent ambulance officers didn't detect the gas leak" _He mused and let out an exaggerated mock, _"inept fools at the best of times"  
_Although engaging in conversation, his focus remained on the patient constantly – aiding Dr. Hughes with the tools and keeping his eye out for small bleeds.

_"I agree it was a stupid mistake, Dr. Redfield, but calling them inept is going a bit far don't you think?"_ Vincent retorted –but not aggressively, only looking up briefly before returning his focus to his patient; his dark eyes hazed by the surgery glasses.

_"I don't think its going too far if this guy dies, Hughes"_ He calmly returned to Vincent 

_"The only reason that might happen, is if you continue to interrupt this laparotomy"_

_"Can we please get on with this children?"_ Dr. Bowler interrupted, carefully observing the quarrel between Vincent and the new surgeon, Grant.

Grant Redfield was a 33-year-old surgeon with exceptional skills. He was tall and solidly built and always dressed sharply. The surgery nurses thought he was gorgeous. Vincent had noticed them whispering about him while he was scrubbing up, talking about his untamed black hair, his extreme confidence and not surprisingly, his pay cheque as well. But all Vincent saw when he looked at him was: crisp, expensive suits, a fancy 'all over the place' haircut and an arrogance that would make Colin Blackburn keel over. As far as Vincent was concerned, his surgery skills were the only thing going for him.

They'd only been working together occasionally during surgery since Grant arrived at All Saints three weeks ago, and all ready it was becoming evident that they weren't going to be best mates.  
The other surgeon present was one that Vincent had asked to assist, Dr. Bowler, who had then asked Grant to sit in as well. Something Vincent immediately regretted.

Dr. Bowler was almost the complete opposite to Grant Redfield: medium height, in his early fifties; roundish body, receding hairline and those little gold-rimmed glasses that sat on the end of his nose. Vincent, although finding the way he still treated Vincent like an intern, irritating, respected him at the worst of times. He wasn't arrogant but somehow more assertive than most, which only added to his skills and decades of experience. Vincent was also told by some of the older surgeons that he also liked to hit the drink and often at the Christmas Ball's, he took a bit too much of a liking to it and needed to be escorted home. Vincent marvelled at the thought, looking over at the usually quiet middle-aged surgeon.

It hadn't crossed Vincent's mind at the time that Cate or Mac might have stuffed up the situation at the M.V.A but now it puzzled him…what had actually happened?  
All though he had wondered himself, he didn't need other people telling him their own theories. Vincent was not in the mood for gossip today – especially from someone who should know better than to spread rumours around hospital walls.

Matters like this always get blown out of proportion: hospital officials were constantly worried about legal action, bad promotion – loss of people's faith in the medical system…it wasn't like they cared about the victims health or that they wanted to help speed their recovery, it's all merely a political money game to them.

In any case, what happened at the M.V.A scene was irrelevant to him now; his main focus was getting this man through the surgery and into I.C.U where he can fully recover. He didn't appreciate being distracted while trying to do that, the fact that it was Grant only added to the fact. It was quite obvious from the unusual argument during the procedure that they didn't work particularly well together.

_"There is a fair amount of debris in here, possibly shrapnel from the blast"_

Vincent stated, carefully eliminating the foreign material from the cavity.

_"Only get what you can, Dr. Hughes; if it's lodged anywhere difficult it might just prove to complicate things more"_

Vincent only nodded understandingly to Dr. Bowler in response. He didn't like having some old sap over his shoulder instructing him, but he knew it was advantageous to have someone with greater experience present during the operation.

"_Some faecal material from the large intestine has leaked from the perforation – this guy's a total mess inside"_ Vincent grimaced, _"I'll need help removing it"  
_Dr. Bowler moved in beside Vincent, and in a non-intimidating way he carefully instructed him, making sure not too leave anything unwanted behind to stop the heightened risk of infection.

"_We'll need to eliminate all waste and as much of the foreign material as possible, now – if you can, Dr. Hughes" _Grant began_, "Once the material has been removed, stitch up the perforation, make sure everything's in tact and close"_

Vincent cursed in his thoughts, as Grant condescendingly stated those words. But keeping his composure, he only nodded and removed the waste as instructed.

Much to Vincent's dismay, Grant pinpointed a tiny bleed in the abdomen, not far from Vincent's sight. Small, yes, but Vincent should have picked up on it. He started to think that maybeCharlotte had been right aboutone thing: his mind had been off the job since Grace's death…

**A few minutes later:**

_"BP is continuing to drop, Doctor; 75 over 38"_

"_We're right to close, give him a small dose of adrenalin to increase heartbeat and produce a stronger blood flow" _Vincent replied, _"You can start transfusing that O Neg now, make sure to keep an eye on his BP"_ He added, content ith the surgery's prognosis so far. Only after all three were satisfied with the state of the patient, they set about closing.

Outside the operating theatre, the three surgeons were contemplating the patient's recovery while scrubbing down.

_"They'll take him to I.C.U and do a Swan-Ganz catheterisation, to confirm shock as the diagnosis and keep a close eye on the heart's pumping action" _Dr. Bowler stated, _"he'll be in there for one – maybe two days and if everything goes accordingly, he'll be transferred to a recovery ward."_

_"Do you think the prognosis is good?"_

Vincent asked, feeling the cool water run over his hands.

_"Well what do you think, Dr. Hughes?_

_"Well, with severe shock there is always the possibility of brain damage—"_

_"Not what can happen, Dr. Hughes, tell me what you know"_

Vincent paused, feeling as though he was an intern again. Ever since Grace's death and his return to work, the older surgeons had been treating him as though he needed to be 'weened' back into surgery. It was getting on his nerves. It had been a while since Grace, after all. Anyway, what was it to them?

_"His blood circulation is low, he's lost a lot but that can be transfused and replaced"_ Vincent explained, _"His BP has increased slightly and his pulse slowed, and apart from the delayed treatment at the scene we've done everything we possibly can to promote a full recovery"_ He finished with a pleased look on his face.

Dr Bowler looked up in satisfaction at Vincent, flashing him apleased smile as he prepared to leave the washroom.

_"We've done all we can now, Dr. Hughes – the rest is up to fate…"_

Dr. Bowler left the washroom, the slate blue door swinging closed behind him.

Vincent looked over at Grant, who was just finishing a conversation with one of the nurses, before saying a quick goodbye and walking to the basin where Vincent was washing his hands.

_"Seems you'll be seeing more of me, Hughes"_

Vincent looked up, puzzled.

_"I start in Emergency tomorrow" _Grant revealed, _"Dr. Campion told me to stroll in about eight"_

_"I didn't realise you were interested in working in Emergency"_

"_Well I wasn't up until a while ago"_

_"Are you sure – I mean Emergency is probably a lot different to what you're used to"_

"_Are you trying to tell me I can't hack it, Hughes?"_

_"No, of course not – I was just"_

The conversation was halted abruptly by a beep from Vincent's pager

He dried his hands quickly before fumbling with his pager.

"_What is it?" _Grant asked inquisitively.

"_Trauma patients, I'm on stand-by" _he exclaimed after reading the message,

"_You better get down there soon, I heard Dr. Campion is being an arse today"_

_"Where'd you hear that?"_

"_He was harassing the ward clerk in the burns unit earlier"_

"_Did you actually hear it yourself?"_

"_No, but the whole burns unit did"_

Vincent smirked. He tried to halt the conversation and get away from Grant, but before he could even try, Grant continued.

_"Anyway, I must remember to thank him"_

_"For the job in Emergency?"_ Vincent replied, apathetically. Shifting his feet.

_"No, for the ward clerk's phone number"_

Vincent let out a laugh for the first time around Grant; he hadn't expected it to come out of his mouth, it just did.  
Maybe he was just being too harsh on him…but there was just something about him he didn't like. His superciliousness was just intolerable where Vincent was concerned, however, his surgery skills were to be admired. Even Vincent couldn't deny him that.

Vincent excused himself from the room, feeling his behaviour was a bit uncouth, yet at the same time, feeling it was justified.

According to the page, there were two trauma patients that had just come in to the E.D that they needed assistance with. Vincent assumed they were from the same M.V.A as Mark Saunders.  
He walked down one of the corridors that lead to the elevator's, having to stop once or twice and move to the side so that surgery patients could be wheeled in on their stretchers. He nodded a hello to some familiar surgeons while passing.

The silver doors opened and before stepping in, he noticed a familiar face.

Her blonde hair was worn loosely and she was wearing a combination of a white shirt with a taupe blazer and matching skirt, she stood with her hands resting on the elevator railings, slouching a little. Her expression was effervescent.

"_Good morning, Charlotte_" he said happily.

_"Good morning, Vinnie"_ She smiled. 

"_Hey, that's doctor Vinnie to you" _he replied in mock angry tone_, "You know I hate it when you call me that"_

She tilted her head to the side with a teasing smile, before replying

_"Going down, **doctor **__Vinnie?"_

Her eyes sparkled, laughing in an electricity of hazed blue.

_"I hope your not suggesting anything vulgar, Charlotte"_

He commented on her 'going down' remark and stepped in, standing beside her.

"_C'mon Vincent, what sort of a girl do you think I am?" _She said in a feigned horrified tone,  
_"Anyway,"_ She began and turned to face him,_ "It's far too late in the afternoon for that" _

Vincent barely suppressed a laugh as she leaned forward and pushed the button.  
With a resonating tone, the silver doors closed.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ **

_I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry the 4th chapter will see us get back to Terri  
and what's unfolding back in the E.D. Suspense, it's a necessary torture. _

_I wanted to follow the patients' stories, so it was imperative to that format for me  
to do his surgery, unfortunately –I had to give Tez a skip till next chapter to do that.  
Plus, it was a terrific opportunity to introduce Grant, where I knew Vincent was  
going to be present and a way to bring Charlotte in as well._

_Don't worry, fourth chapter's a' comin' (:_

_Xroix xx_


End file.
